


The Begining

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I'm doing this with ks, Other, Please be nice, idea i had, ks is Kalosstarters on tumblr, leave me be, some parts might not fit actual lore, this is lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: In the Beginning there was an egg





	

Arceus had created many things since he hatched, his golden arms stretched across his universe, keeping everything flowing. His children, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were controlling their dimensions, separate from each other to prevent fighting. 

On Earth Kyogre and Groudon fought each other for the power of the Megalith, only stopping when Rayquaza with the Draconids' sealed the stone away.

Two brothers waged a war over truth and ideals. During their war the One Dragon separated into three, Reshiram the Dragon of Truth, Zekrom the Dragon of Ideals and Kyurem the empty shell. During this war many Pokemon were hurt and abused by humans, bringing forth the anger of Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion. Together the Swords of Justice rescued the Pokemon and helped but an end to the war. 

There was a man who lost his Pokemon in a war, and in his grief he created a weapon to end the war and bring back his Pokemon. The power of the weapon awoke Yveltal who flew across the skies, his wings glowing as Pokemon after Pokemon fell. Xerneas awoke when she sensed the terrible loss, radiating her life energy. The two fought, Yveltal the bringer of Destruction and Death bringing the dead and dying to the after life while throwing the wicked into Giratina's realm, and Xerneas the bringer of Bloom and Life angered with the amount of death surrounding her.  
The two fought on and on until Zygarde, the keeper of Peace between the two transformed and forced the two back into slumber, but not before Xerneas cursed the man to wander eternally.

Three Birds, Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, had begun to fight, feeling that their territory had been invaded. Their fight caused the Earth's oceans to fall apart, snow fell in the heat of summer and droughts hardened the land in the cool of winter. Lugia rose from the seas to calm the Birds, accompanied by a Hero and a song.  
In a tower three Pokemon, Eevee, perished in a fire during a storm. Ho-oh, saddened by their death, flew over the tower, her wings shaking free small embers that landed on the charred corpses. Three Beasts were born, Raikou the embodiment of the lightning that hit the tower, Entei the embodiment of the fatal fire and Suicune, the embodiment of the rains that washed away the fire.  
When they arose the people were scared, scared of the unknown power they now possessed, and chased them away. 

Deep in the mountains the People created four Pokemon to protect their village. One of rock, one of ice and one of steel with a Master to rule over them.  
Regirock, Regice and Registeel proved to be good guardians, but their Master, Regigigas, was too powerful and wouldn't listen to the People's wishes. 

Deep in the sea, under the watchful eye of Kyogre, a Pokemon was born, and a temple was built. 

On four islands four Guardian Deities were born. Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini to protect the islands from a threat. The people of these islands called them Monsters, Arceus agreed with them. These creatures weren't from his universe, nor any of the other's in the multiverse.  
They came from a place in-between, Ultra Space.

Two of the Monsters shone as bright as the Sun and Moon, one flying high with a small cloud under her wing while the other ran across the ground. These two defeated the Tapus but brought no harm to the people or the islands. Instead they retreated to a shrine in the mountains. People later came to call them Solgaleo the Sun and Lunala the Moon. The small cloud was known as Cosmog.

Arceus slept, knowing that Earth had protectors.

But some people were evil, they created evil and cruel ways to control the strong Pokemon and pitted them against each other in the biggest war yet.  
Arceus awoke when Mew, crying stars, begged him to help. 

So he created a Son. A Son with golden eyes and pure white hair and a special gift. The humans needed a human to put them in their place.  
The Son of Arceus joined in the war, Latias and Latios beside him. With his gift he befriended Celebi and Shaymin. Soon, the other Legends that were free joined him.  
Even Dialga, Palkia and Giratina put aside their fighting to help their brother.  
The war was over quickly and the Pokemon escaped through Hoopa's rings. Peace settled over the Earth and The Son of Arceus settled down next to a lake in the region called Sinnoh. 

The Legends that fought along side him had returned to their homes.  
And an assassin came.  
Arceus awoke with an empty feeling in his heart when his Son was destroyed. Deep in grief he cried tears of gold that fell to earth as meteoroids. They crashed into the lands, radiating power. Many of these were caught and eaten by Rayquaza.

A Lucario and it's trainer stumpled across two of these meteoroids, which they mistook for stones. The stones caused a change in the Lucario. Since then this change has been refered to as Mega Evolution.

Legends and stories past down generation to generation to the current day, many surrounding The War of Arceus, the war his Son took part in. And to this day, there is a hole in Arceus' heart.


End file.
